


5次Sarek对孩子有些过度保护，还有1次他意识到自己有了继承人

by red_button



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Amanda is Amused, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Overprotective, Sarek is a Worrywart, Spock is Oblivious, Vulcan Parenting, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: 过度保护孩子的Sarek，有人想看吗？





	5次Sarek对孩子有些过度保护，还有1次他意识到自己有了继承人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Times Sarek Was a Tad Overprotective, and 1 Time He Realized He Had a Successor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834528) by [madwriter223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223). 



**1.新生儿 — 室温**

Amanda漫步走进家里的起居室，由于生产的缘故她的脸色仍然苍白而憔悴，眼神却十分坚毅。当她看到她的丈夫时，她皱起了眉头。她们的孩子躺在铺着毯子的矮桌上，Sarek正坐在孩子跟前，他目不转睛地看着她们的儿子，用手中的遥控器调整着室温。  
她刚刚有提到Spock没穿衣服吗？  
“Sarek，你在干什么？”她问道，慢慢向父子走去。  
“我的妻子。你应该休息。”Sarek温和地责备了他，视线并没有离开婴儿。  
“我知道，不过有人在调整室温，这稍微有点让人分心。”她小心翼翼地坐下来，把Spock抱进怀里。“你好呀。”她温柔地说着，抱紧了宝宝。  
“如果我的实验打扰了你的康复，我为此道歉。”Sarek轻轻地把孩子从她怀里抱回了毯子上。他拿起遥控器，又一次调整了室温。  
Amanda困惑地看着他，“你的实验一定要Spock光着身子吗？他会感冒的。”  
“由于Spock是混血儿，哪种温度更适合他的生理尚不明确。我正试图确定这一点。”  
Amanda凝视着他，“因为生产我可能还有些糊涂，我没法完全理解你的意思。”  
Sarek没有叹息，“我正试图确定哪种温度对我们的儿子来说太热了，哪种对他来说又太冷了。”  
“好吧。”她对着她的丈夫慢慢眨了眨眼睛，“为什么？”  
“这样我就能避开那些设定了。”  
Amanda笑着吻了他的丈夫，“你可真是个过度保护孩子的爸爸。”  
“过度保护是不合逻辑的。”Sarek面无表情地说着，并继续调整室温，观察他儿子的反应。

**2\. 蹒跚学步的儿童 — 学走路**

Amanda凝视着她们起居室的现状。所有的家具都被推到了两边，这让房间中央形成了一个空荡荡的圆形空间。好吧，如果能忽略掉地上数不清的枕头的话，那里确实是空荡荡的。  
当Spock注意到她后，他发出了一声快乐的声音，他走起路来仍然摇摇晃晃、东倒西歪。她不能不注意到他的前胸和后背都绑着个枕头，在这种情况下他走得已经算是非常好了。  
她解开了两个枕头，并把儿子抱进了怀里，边亲吻他边走进了圆形空间。“Sarek，这些都是什么？”  
“这只是一项预防措施，我的妻子。”一本正经的回答。  
“预防什么？”  
“在Spock获得控制两足的能力前，他有受伤的危险。”  
Amanda看了他一会儿，又看了看堆积的枕头，然后她用手捂住了脸。“Sarek，婴儿在学走路的时候跌倒是很正常的。”  
“我们的儿子使自己受伤是正常的？”他问道，并拿起两个枕头走向了她。  
“我没这么说。摔几次不会伤到他的。”  
Sarek只是看着她眨了眨眼。  
Amanda叹了口气，“好吧，我可以理解满地枕头背后的……逻辑，可你为什么要在他身上也绑两个枕头。”  
“那是因为他有离开这个空间的可能性。”Sarek用他试图说服外星政要时的语气解释道。  
Amanda很肯定她从不知道瓦肯人原来还能这么可爱。“你这是过度保护了，你知道的，对吧？”  
Sarek没有回答，只是在靠近他们儿子的地方多放了两个枕头。

**3\. 幼儿 — 怪物**

Amanda静悄悄地打开了儿子的房门，不过她并没有进门。她微笑地看着她的丈夫坐在孩子的床边，照看Spock睡觉。  
“你会回床上睡吗？”片刻后她问道，他转过身看了看她。  
“否定的。我答应过Spock，我会确保没有怪物伤害他。”  
Amanda咯咯地笑了。“你有和他保证过这里没有怪物吗？”  
“我有。”Sarek眨了眨眼睛，“尽管如此我还是承诺会留下。”  
Amanda对她丈夫露齿一笑。“好吧。等你完成任务以后就上床睡觉，好吗？”  
“同意。”  
那晚，Sarek并没有回到他们的床上。

**4\. 青春期前 — 外出**

Amanda为她儿子拉直了长袍的领子，捋了捋一绺不羁的发丝。“好了，你已经准备好可以出发了。”  
“是的，母亲。”  
“在我们出发前，Spock，告诉我这次出门的规则是什么。”Sarek站在门口平静地说道。  
Amanda转了转眼睛。“Sarek，他已经重复了十次了。”  
“七次，母亲。”  
“尽管如此，我的妻子。”  
“噢，好吧，再说一次吧，亲爱的。”  
Spock直起腰，抬起下巴，“我不能冒险离开家长超过2.4米。如果这无法实现，我也要留在家长的视线范围内。我不会和任何陌生人说话。如果一个陌生人试图让我参与谈话，我会通知家长。如果我发现有人以奇怪或令人不安的方式看着我，我会通知家长。如果环境设置让我不舒服，我会通知家长。如果我累了，我会通知家长。如果我使自己受伤了，我会通知家长。”他背诵着，目不转睛地看着他的父亲。  
Sarek也回视着他。“还有？”沉默片刻后，他提示道。  
Spock向旁边瞥了一眼，思考着。“在没有咨询家长的前提下，我不会食用任何东西。”  
“很好，Spock。我们可以出发了。”  
男孩点了点头，走到车上。Amanda把她放纵的微笑藏进了围巾里。

**5\. 青年 — 独立**

Amanda敲了敲她丈夫办公室的门，然后走了进去。她让自己坐在靠近Sarek的地方，轻轻地把手放在了他的手上。  
“我的丈夫。”她轻轻说，不过却没有得到回应，“Sarek，你还好吗？”  
“我很好。”瓦肯人回答，他的声音比平时更缺乏情感。  
Amanda没有上当。“Sarek，我们都知道这总有一天会发生的。”  
“否定的。我们知道他会开启独立的生活方式，然而这种假设是建立于在瓦肯星上的。Spock目前正在地球。”  
“我知道，亲爱的。”她叹了口气。她的孩子是那样地遥远。  
“这是不可接受的。”Sarek轻声说，把他的手放在她的下面，让他们的手紧紧握在一起。  
“为什么？”她伤心地看着他问道，“因为他违抗你？”  
Sarek微微摇了摇头。“我是Spock的父亲。作为父亲我有责任引导和保护他。当我们被这样的距离分开时，我该如何履行我的责任？”  
Amanda微笑着吻了吻他的脸颊。“Sarek，你是我这辈子见过的最保护过度的瓦肯人了，我认识不少人，我相信你一定会找到办法的。”  
Sarek凝视了她一会儿，一丝笑意掠过了他的眼睛。“当Spock被分配到一艘星舰上时，这艘星舰将会配置一名瓦肯生理专家。你认识这样的人吗？”  
“嗯，我认识一个叫M'Benga的人，不过他现在还是个实习生。”Amanda笑着回答。  
“离Spock毕业还需要数年的时间。请通知M'Benga先生，他到时需要成为专家。”  
Amanda轻笑着摇了摇头，欢喜的恼怒道，“我会和他谈谈的，亲爱的。”

**+1. 成年 — 他的继承人**

每当Sarek前往地球，他作为大使的工作都会增加一倍。Sarek经常被迫待在他在地球的办公室里一整天，处理文件或是为大使馆制定新的计划。他在新瓦肯的职责几乎不耗什么时间，主要涉及新的建筑和住宅的关系，以及他作为理事会成员需要处理的问题。  
Sarek瞥了一眼被敲响的房门，放下了工作用的padd。“请进。”  
“您好，父亲。”Spock走了进来，坐在他父亲的书桌前，摘下了羊毛帽。“我打扰到您了吗？”  
“没有，我的儿子。我正在，用你母亲会说的话来说，休息一下。”  
Spock点了点头，把围巾脱了下来。“您的工作进展如何？”  
“正如所预料的那样。我预测我将在3.6周内返回新瓦肯。”Sarek歪着头思索为何他的儿子穿着厚厚的蓝色毛衣。  
Spock依旧面无表情，尽管他的耳朵尖已经泛起了绿色。“今天的天气十分寒冷，因此Leonard坚持要我穿着适当的服装。”  
“我知道了。”Sarek点了点头，“Leonard经常坚持这样的服装吗？”  
Spock点了下头，“Leonard对此表现出一种不合逻辑的过分担心。他经常坚持我无法照顾自己，因此他会采取措施以确保我的生理需要得到满足。”  
就Sarek而言，这十分合乎逻辑。“那你精神上和情感上的需要呢？”  
Spock向他父亲扬起眉毛，“我对我们的关系感到满意。”  
一个瓦肯人还能给他的孩子带来什么呢？


End file.
